My son belongs with his manservant!
by Yukimi of the darkness
Summary: A fic I wrote from Prompt, available in same title in livejournal. Uther ships Arlin which is why he banishes Merlin's other boyfriends. No Lancelot, he's Arthur's boyfriend, No Gawain, you can't flirt with him!


**Prompt: ****Merlin/Arthur: ****  
><strong>**Uther ships Arthur/Merlin; That's why he keep banishing Merlin's other boyfriends. No, Lancelot; he's Arthur's boyfriend. No, Gwaine; you're not allowed to flirt with Merlin any more. Go away. ****  
><strong>**By: ****Gigaku ****  
><strong>**Rating: ****M ****  
><strong>

**My Son Belongs with his manservant!****  
><strong>  
>"What is the meaning of this, Morgana?"<br>Asked Uther, glaring at his ward and maid, but prefering only to address his illegimate daughter.  
>Both women stared at him, mouth open wide, both of them quickly tring to hide the well-drawn pictures they were giggling over of Arthur and his manservant, Merlin in a very...compromising position.<br>"Um-this, your highness is-"  
>Her maid, Guinevere began to stutter horribly, and Morgana quickly took charge.<br>"These are the propriety of Arthur-Loves-And-Wants-To-Fuck-Merlin Gathering; these are our opinions and likes, Sire! Also, it's not as if we are showing these pictures to other people!"  
>She said, raising her chin up, as though she was daring the king to say something.<br>"That's not what I mean! Why was I not called for these Gatherings? I have every right to come here as a fellow shipper!"  
>The girls stared at the king in shock, their mouths open wide, and Uther crossed his arms angrily.<br>"Well?" He asked, tapping his feet on the ground, waiting for her reply impatiently.  
>Morgana and Gwen stared at each other, before they smiled evily, and Morgana stepped out and bowed to the king, showing him the pictures.<br>"Welcome to our small Gathering, your highness."  
>From that day, the small Gathering of Arthur-Loves-And-Wants-To-Fuck-Merlin (Or ALAWTFM in short) turned from a small harmless gathering to a scary, deadly gathering...<p>

"You, Lancelot are hereby bansihed from Camelot!"  
>While many thought that Uther banished Lancelot because of his fake certificate, but two certain people knew differently; his (BFFs) ward and her handmaiden, both part of the ALAWTFM, knew that he had seen Lancelot flirting (being good friend of) with Merlin, and that he didn't approve of it. Not that Gwen or Morgana did...<br>"Gwen, seduce Lancelot away from Merlin!"  
>Ordered Morgana, but Gwen's beauty and charms didn't presuade Lancelot away from his beloved (friend) Merlin, so Uther naturally took things into his hands when he heard:<br>"Aah, Lancelot, stop, stop! Arthur's-"  
>"Not here and not going to come back anytime soon, now submit to me!"<br>Lancelot clapped Merlin on his back, both of them smiling sadly, and talking softly, Uther observed from his place in the balcony, drinking some wine.  
>'But that doesn't matter' He though, 'Merlin belongs to my Son!"<br>What Uther heard and misinterpted was the subject of Lancelot and Merlin's conversation at the moment:  
>"I'll miss tickling you, Merlin."<br>"I'll miss messing with Arthur's head with you, Lancelot."  
>Both of them grinned, and hugged.<br>The glass Uther was holding shattered because he was gripping it too hard; his son's property was being touched!  
>Barking orders for a nearby servant to clean the mess and bring him another.<br>No matter, Lancelot won't be a threat from tomorrow, anyway.  
>"No way are you getting him, Lancelot; he's Arthur's boyfriend after all!"<br>Uther said, laughing evily, and the servants inched away from him; he sounded too much like Morgana when she eliminated a possible threat.

Uther was getting rather frustrated; it seemed as though his son's soon-to-be-lover-should-ALAWTFM'sPlan-Succeed attracted Lovers like bees were to honey. When will his son actually make a move!  
>'I'll have a talk with Arthur about how he's supposed to court his lovers!' Thought Uther while he banished Gawain from Camelot.<br>This time he found his son's possession pinned against the wall with Gawain breathing against his neck.  
>What Uther didn't know was that Gawain spent his night in the tavern and that Merlin ended up having to drag him back, and that he was leaning against the wall to rest.<br>Oh well, What Uther doesn't know Can hurt him, terribly; the day before Gawain's departure, when he has sat on his throne, a...very embarrassing sound came out.  
>Oh well, Gawain won't be a problem anymore.<p>

Uther visibly seethed when he saw Merlin chat happily with Gilli. The boy was doing terribly well for someone of his structure...No matter, he'll get rid of him tommorow during his match.

Morgana, Gwen and Uther were having one of their ALAWTFM Gathering nearby Arthur's chamber's when they heard a moan.  
>Quickly, all of them went to peer through their spy holes they have made previously.<br>what they saw made their dreams come true: Arthur was pinning Merlin on his bed. Arthur was kissing Merlin harshly, his hand cupping Merlin's crotch through his breaches.  
>"Fuck," Breathed Arthur, licking Merlin's neck and face in one lick. Merlin arched into Arthur's hand, while Arthur quickly tore Merlin's neckerchiefoff, deciding to bite him, mark him.<br>"Arthur..." Merlin moaned while Arthur's hand left his groin and, with the assistance of his other hand, took off Merlin's breaches, and began to tease Merlin's entrance, and then pulled something out of Merlin's body. A wooden dildo.  
>"There now, my love," Arthur said, one of his fingers sneaking inside of Merlin's shirt and teasing his nipples, and the other pulling at his groin.<br>"Tell me," He hissed.  
>"Tell me how it felt to have this device inside of you."<br>"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Please!"  
>Merlin said, as though he was praying, and that his mind could only accept Arthur at the moment.<br>"Tell me, or I won't give you what you want."  
>Arthur said, twisting Merlin's nipples between his fingers harshly, and Merlin let out a loud moan.<br>"So-so open, as if you were inside of me all day!" Screeched Merlin, buckling his hips against Arthur's hand.  
>"Did it feel good?"<br>"Yes, but I love Arthur's cock more."  
>From their position, ALAWTFM's members could see Arthur's satisfied smile.<br>"Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"  
>Arthur asked, unfastening his breaches and entering Merlin in one swift movement. Arthur began to pant.<br>"So tight...Even after being open all day, so, so tight..."  
>Arthur began a steady rhythm of going in, and going out, in, out, in and out. Until both of them released into each other, shouting their names.<br>ALAWTFM's members stared at each other knowingly, clapped each other's back and shaked their hands before leaving to celebrate with wine.

"So," Merlin said, basking at his afterglow, "What brought this sudden wonderful sex in?"  
>Arthur's face twisted, "While I prefer the term Lovemaking, my father gave me a whole lecture on how to for it with a male, how does he evenknow these kind of things?"<br>Merlin giggled, and Arthur smacked him on the head. Whining childishly, he said: "It's not funny!"  
>"Sure it's not funny; it's as funny as your expressions when you saw me flirting with Gilli, Gawain and Lancelot."<br>"So, you were flirting with them, you cheating lover! Why, I should chain you to my self and never let you get away, no, wait; I should just chain you to my bed!"  
>"No chance of getting you distracted by another session of love-making?"<br>Silence.  
>"Speaking of your father and his knowledge, I think he was getting it on with Gaius last night-!"<br>"Merlin what, a Cockblocking image!"  
>"I see, and since you can't attend to my needs, I'll go and see if Gilli would like to-"<br>Merlin yelped when Arthur held him roughly where he was, not allowing him to move. Turning around, Merlin saw Arthur smiling dangerously.  
>"Can't attend to your needs, you say?" He said, tugging at Merlin's cock in a pleasurable, almost painful fashion. "We'll see what your lovely ass will say about that tommorow."<br>Just as Arthur predicted, Merlin couldn't move from bed the next day. Uther, Morgana, and Gwen didn't question it. Gaius simply laid in his bed,snoring.  
>Little did Merlin know that what he predicted about Uther and Gaius was true, but that's a story for another day...<p>

The End.


End file.
